


Shaking My Head

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty kind of outs Jack, Bitty learns a lot about Jack, Bitty uses snapchat, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jack comes out, Jack eats oreos and processed cheese, Jack sleeps in the tub, M/M, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and dances to country music, and they were ROOMMATES, everything else stays the same, jack has a lot of quirks, mentioned anxiety, private story Shaking My Head, the Stanley Cup kiss never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: A collection of times Bitty finds out some of Jack's cute quirks and puts them onto his private Snapchat story and one time he put it on his public story on accident.Jack and Bitty never kiss after the Stanley Cup but have come out to their friends and family. They spend as much time together as they can, which means lots of domestic fluff!
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Shaking My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birds89birds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/gifts).



> This idea came from and was done with the help of some lovely people I met over on Discord. They are truly lovely people and I thank them so much for their help. Shout out to Sophia who also helped me a bunch. I hope y'all enjoy!

Bitty loved Snapchat. It was one of his favorite social media platforms (though nothing held a candle to Twitter, of course). Eric, over his time using the app, had amassed quite the number of friends, he hadn’t bothered to count in a while but he was pretty sure it was around 600. Many of which he didn’t even remember. Sometimes, at kegsters, he would give it to people that he spent only a few minutes talking to, or if he was in class and someone needed help, they’d get it too, or maybe the waitress at Annie’s was really nice that day! He also had it on his YouTube channel so some people could have found him that way as well. Jack told him once it had something to do with his southern charm. The problem, then was that all those people could see his story, so he made a private one that he named Shaking My Head that was just for the Samwell Team and those on the Falconers that had Snapchat. He made sure Jack had one too because he liked being able to send him pictures of random things during the day that Jack was forced to appreciate for only a short amount of time. Once, Jack mentioned that sometimes if he was in his head, getting a snap from Bitty helped to ground him. However, Jack didn't use Snapchat outside of another form of communication with Bitty, he didn't even look at his freinds' Snapchat stories (unless Bitty told him to) and this included Bitty's story. This meant that if Jack wanted, he could see what Bitty said about him in the private story, but he didn’t bother. He was certain his partner would never say anything bad, besides, they were out to their friends and family, just not the public.

Once the two of them had come out, Bitty spent a lot more time using his private story, especially when they were visiting each other, be that in Providence or Samwell. Being out meant being able to spend a lot more time together, and Bitty got the opportunity to learn some of Jack’s weirder habits (though, he found them incredibly endearing). The first quirk Bitty noticed was the sock on the doorknob. It had happened quite a bit at the Haus, especially during kegsters but he, along with everyone else, just assumed that for the two seconds Jack appeared at the party he had found some puck bunny to bring back to his room. However, after they started dating, Jack told him that he had only been with six people, and only a few from Samwell, so Bitty didn’t understand why there was a sock on the door if nothing was going on.

He was at Jack's apartment the day he got his answer. Jack disappeared into the bedroom to do some work while Bitty lounged on the couch for a while. The door clicked shut, but Bitty put his attention on the TV so he didn't look towards the source of the noise, knowing full well that it was just Jack. After about half an hour, Bitty poked his head up to look down the hall at the door and, to his surprise, there was a sock on the handle. His eyes narrowed, he knew for a fact that there was no one else in the apartment. He pulled his phone out, opened Snapchat and started filming. It was a short video, that was only of him zooming in on the sock slowly with the caption, ‘If I’m out here, what’s he doing in there?’. He saved it (he saved all of his Snapchats, thank you very much), then got up because curiosity got the better of him. Knowing that Jack had the sock on the door here and at Samwell? Bitty needed to know what was going on. He knocked on the door, “Sweetpea?”

Jack made a soft noise to let Bitty know he could come in. His eyes were glued on the laptop, probably watching film of the team they were up against next, “What’s up, Bits?” He didn't even look away from the screen.

“Why’s there a sock on your door?”

“Hm? Oh, wanted to be left alone.” He finally tapped the spacebar, signaling he had paused the video, “Should’ve known it wouldn’t have worked on you, eh? Since we are the only ones here.” His eyes landed on Eric and he gave him a small smile. Bitty tilted his head thoughtfully, “So all those times at the Haus you were just trying to get us to leave you alone?” “Euh, most of the time.” He held his hand out to Bitty, once Bitty’s fingers laced his Jack’s, he was bringing him into his lap, “Most of the time I just wanted to be alone.” He kissed his cheek, “Want me to stop?”

Bitty couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him when Jack pulled him to sit on his lap, “No, you keep doing it, honey, I like it.” He leaned forward and pecked his lips, arms clasping and resting on the nape of his neck, “But let’s leave it on for a little longer,” Jack grinned, “Gladly.”

~~~~~~  
Bitty knew that Jack took naps after practice. He can’t blame him, giving 110% no matter the circumstance. Usually, while Jack slept, Bitty occupied himself by baking or cleaning up if necessary. It was bound to happen eventually, him leaving his phone in the bedroom. Bitty had to have it, which meant creeping into the same room as a sleeping Jack to retrieve it. He didn’t want to bother Jack as he needed to sleep (a cranky Jack, while adorable, was not what he wanted that day). He was not expecting to see Jack laying horizontally across the bed as he opened the door. His feet were hanging off one side, head bent over the other one. It didn’t look comfortable at all. His shirt was riding up, exposing a bit of his stomach while the sheet was haphazardly thrown over his hips. Bitty would certainly think that he was beautiful if it weren’t for the terrible angle that Jack's head was bent at. Bitty moved to the bed carefully, then stooped down to press a kiss against Jack's temple before carefully moving him a little, just to be sure his head was resting on the bed. Jack stirred, blinking sleepily up at Bitty, “Time to get up?” He murmured.

“No, honey, just making sure you don’t break your neck,” His voice was low and soothing, “Go back to bed,” He straightened and grabbed his phone before leaving the room. Before the door had shut, Jack was back to sleep.

Bitty soon learned that Jack very often slept like that, though most of the time he had his head on the bed instead of hanging off like the first time he found him. There had been a few times since then where Bitty walked into their room to find him across the bed diagonally or horizontally but he didn't take a picture for Shaking My Head until a few weeks after the first time. It read, ‘Why does he make everything so difficult?’. He did save the picture, though this time without the caption because Jack was stunning like this. Though, that assumed Bitty didn’t always find him breathtaking.

It wasn't a surprise when his phone lit up with the notification, 'Shitty is typing...'. Shitty was the one who responded the most to Bitty's stories, though Tater was a close second. When the message finally came through, it said, ‘He barely fits the right way, brah’. Bitty chuckled to himself, pressing a kiss to Jack’s temple before sneaking out of the room again.

~~~~~  
Jack needed to keep himself in shape, this wasn’t a secret. His kitchen was stocked with all sorts of nutritionist-approved food, and of course, the things the Bitty liked to eat and bake with. There was one cabinet, above the fridge, that Bitty could not reach but Jack had said there wasn't anything in it, and, they had spent a lot of time making sure that the kitchen was 'Bittle friendly'. Bitty wasn't too concerned about its existence.

One of the first times Bitty went over to Jack's apartment he found Kraft American Cheese. He had raised an eyebrow, holding it up to Jack, “You eat these?” Jack was always so careful about what he put into his body, Bitty couldn’t believe that he would put prepacked cheese singles into it. Jack, from where he was sitting in his recliner (like the old man that he was), barely spared a glance in Eric’s direction, “No, Shitty left them here the other day.” Bitty had accepted the answer with a nod of his head.

It wasn’t until a few months later that Bitty realized Shitty had not left those terrible orange slices of ‘cheese’ at the apartment, but instead, Jack was buying them. Which meant he was eating them too. Bitty was horrified but didn’t bring it up, after all, everyone had their thing and he couldn't talk. Not with the number of baked goods he regularly consumed. He kept his knowledge to himself until he was spending the night. He had fallen asleep much earlier than usual because he was working on some schoolwork, which had fried his brain. When he finally stirred, Jack wasn’t in bed with him despite it being ten at night. There was light creeping into the room from the hallway, so Bitty decided to go find him. He grabbed his phone and shuffled out.

In the kitchen was Jack. He was leaning against the island, facing the fridge, a half-eaten Oreo in one hand and an opened, but empty, cheese slice wrapper on the counter. Bitty’s eyes widened and he took a picture right as Jack seemed to hear something, causing him to look around and notice Bitty. His expression mirrored his boyfriend’s, “Euh, this isn’t what it looks like, I swear.”

Eric held a hand up in Jack's direction while he furiously typed his Snapchat caption, ‘Is Jack ‘you need more protein, Bittle’ Zimmermann eating an Oreo? In MY kitchen???’ he decided to not mention the cheese, the evidence spoke for itself, then posted it to his private story.

Once it was up, he dropped his hand, put his phone away and said, “Sugar, are you eating an Oreo? Where did you even get it?” He padded over to him, leaning against the counter right by the fridge so that he was across from Jack, their stance similar. Jack was blushing lightly, “I don’t eat them often and I only ever have one at a time.” His eyes trailed up to the one cabinet that Bittle couldn’t reach, “I keep them there.”

Bitty gasped, “You were hiding them from me!”

“A little? I don’t want you to be upset that I didn’t want one of you coo-“ Bitty cut him off, “And the cheese! Did you think I wouldn’t realize that ‘Shitty’s’ terrible processed food was always in our apartment?”

Despite being chastised for one of the only borderline questionable food choices that Jack made, he couldn’t help him smile, “Our apartment?”

Now it was Bitty’s turn to blush, “Oh, Sweetpea, I didn’t mean to-“ Jack swooped down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind just a bit of Oreo crumb, “I think it sounds wonderful.” Bitty pouted a little bit, but was still blushing so obviously not upset, “We aren’t done talking about this food habit of yours,” He huffed, grabbing the half-eaten Oreo from Jack’s hand and popping it into his mouth while he walked back to the bedroom, “Come on now, back to bed.” Jack couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips as he followed Bitty to their bedroom.

~~~~~~  
Jack and Bitty had a very rare matching Friday off. They had every intention of taking advantage of the long weekend with Jack coming to visit Samwell. Jack told Bitty he would late Thursday night with the intent to stay until mid-Sunday. The boys had threatened to hold a kegster but Bitty had quickly squashed the idea, “I just want to spend uninterrupted time with him, boys, please”.

Jack, true to his word, arrived at about ten on Thursday night. Bitty was baking, some of the boys were watching who knows what on Netflix, though they were going to be heading up soon so that they could give Bitty and Jack some space. Bitty hadn't even asked them to do that, they had just offered. Not for the first time, Bitty remembered why he was so lucky to have these boys in his life.  
There was a knock on the door, which could only be Jack. Bitty ran to the front of the house, throwing the door open, “Hey, honey!” He beamed like it had been months since he had last seen him (in reality it had been about two weeks). Jack grinned and leaned down to kiss Eric’s cheek, “Hey, Bits," He murmured, walking inside when Bitty urged him to. The boys looked over to the hallway, grunting their hellos before focusing back on whatever it was they were watching. It might have been 'The Witcher' now that Bitty could see it better, but he wasn’t sure.

He and Jack spoke quietly for a moment before Jack disappeared upstairs to put his bag away while Bitty went back to the kitchen to finish the cookies he had been working on. The boys eventually went to their rooms, but Jack still hadn’t returned, which Bitty didn’t realize until he had gotten his cookies in the oven. He looked around, a small frown playing at his lips, “Jack?” He stepped out into the hall, expecting to see his boyfriend making his way down the stairs but instead saw him perched on the back of the couch.

Bittle blinked a few times, surprised by what he was seeing. Jack had his ass on the back of the couch, socked feet sitting on the cushions. Bitty tugged his phone out of his pocket, taking a picture for Shaking My Head:

'Falconer: Person who handles the bird  
Jack: ??? actual bird?'

He walked over to Jack, who was on his phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he read something.

“Sugar? What are you doing on the back of the couch?” He asked as his hand went to splay out on the small of Jack's back.

Jack jerked slightly but didn’t lose his balance, “Hm? Oh, I hadn’t even realized,” He chuckled, eyes finding Bitty's, “Sometimes if I’m concentrating, I just… end up here.” Bitty was amazed. He was constantly learning more and more about Jack Zimmermann and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it.

During the same weekend, Jack got up early to go for a run, which wasn’t anything new. He did it all the time. Bitty elected to get some extra sleep because while he wanted to spend time with Jack, he wanted to make sure that the time was quality and getting up early for a run would certainly result in a cranky Bitty. He instead asked Jack to wake him up when he got back to the Haus, to which he agreed.

In the end, it was about an hour and a half before Jack returned and kissed Bitty’s forehead to wake him, “Bits, I’m making breakfast," Bitty groaned, burrowing further into the blankets, “Are you sure? Feels too early.” Jack didn’t bother with a response, he just kissed Bitty’s cowlick before disappearing downstairs to start cooking. It wasn’t often he had the opportunity to cook for them so he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. While he waited for Bittle to join him, he put on some music, just his usual playlist that he hummed and moved around a bit to.

Bitty came shuffling down the stairs about fifteen minutes later, absolutely disheveled and wearing one of Jack’s shirts with a pair of shorts. He opened his mouth to say good morning, only to stop dead in his tracks. Jack was dancing. Not only that but he was dancing to country music. Bitty was so shocked that at first, the only thing that registered to him was the twang of the voices singing but he soon became aware of the song. It was 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' and Jack was dancing to it. He was moving his hips like Bitty often did while baking but was only holding a spatula, so he could move his shoulders as well.

Bitty couldn’t help it, he started recording. The video he posted was short, less than ten seconds but he had recorded a longer version for himself. Not just anyone got to see how Jack’s ass moved when he shook it just so. After he was satisfied with the video and post to Shaking My Head, he shuffled into the room, “Morning,” He said with a yawn. Jack jerked in surprise, “Euh! You scared me.”

“Not my fault you’re so into the music.” Bitty took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Jack’s middle from behind, resting his cheek against the other’s broad back. The time passed in comfortable silence until breakfast was ready. ~~~~~~~ Bitty loved his new domestic life with Jack even if they couldn’t live together just yet. There were times when he wished that he could be more open about their relationship but Jack wanted to wait until he had finished his second season. It made sense to Bitty, especially when Jack told him that he didn't want to hide. He wanted to wait so that he could build a name for himself, prove that he was a good hockey player no matter his sexual orientation. Eric understood and since their friends and family knew, it wasn't a priority that the public find out as well.

Even if they were out to the public, Bittle still wouldn’t post those weird things Jack did on his public story because those weren't for anyone who didn't know them personally. And, even though he posted a few of the quirks they had been discovering about each other, it probably wasn't even half of the pictures and videos he had taken. At the end of the day, Jack was his, no one else got to experience him in the way that Bitty did, except for maybe Shitty.

Sometimes, Bitty noticed that Jack would ‘go to the bathroom’ and be gone for about half an hour. Not necessarily weird but Jack always left the bathroom dry so he wasn’t showering and Jack’s diet was so balanced that there was no way he could be using the bathroom for that long. It made Bitty wonder. Of course, he could just ask Jack but what was the fun in that? And, what if he was going to the bathroom? Bitty wasn't ready for that conversation so he was just fine with his curiosity.

That was until he came over to surprise Jack after a particularly hard loss. Bitty deposited the maple apple pie on the counter before making his way to the bathroom, assuming that Jack just wasn’t home yet. Despite the late hour, it was still a bit early for him to be back after the game so Bitty was just going to get comfortable and wait. He hummed quietly to himself as he opened the door to en suite off of their bedroom. He wanted to freshen up a bit after the travel it took to get there. Bitty was first struck with the realization that the light was on which was odd, Jack was usually careful about turning everything off before he left (he went room to room to make sure, another one of his quirks). The next thing he noticed was Jack. To say Bitty was surprised when he saw all 6’1” of him in the tub asleep, would be an understatement. He practically jumped out of his skin, he was so terrified.

Jack had a large bathroom (his whole apartment was huge, so why skimp on the bathroom?), with a glass standup shower, a separate soaking tub that could fit both of them very comfortably (they had tried), two sinks and two separate walk-in closets. He knew Jack easily fit in the tub to bathe but he wasn't bathing. There was no water in it, he was fully clothed and even a blanket draped over him. His head was resting on the neck pillow made specifically for a bathtub Bitty had once picked up on a whim.

After getting over his initial shock, Bitty took in the situation. Jack, for some reason, was asleep in his bathtub. He took a picture (because he was going to share it but also, Jack looked adorable), captioned it ‘Guess the king-sized bed was Too Small’, a smile playing on his lips the whole time. Once it was posted, he pocketed his cell phone and made his way over to Jack.

“Jack?” He murmured, putting his hand gently on the other’s shoulder, “Honey, it’s just me.”

Jack started to stir. He blinked awake, looking at Bitty blankly for a moment while his eyes focused on the man in front of him. A smile formed, “Bits? What are you doing here?” His voice was rough from sleep. At Jack’s smile, Bitty couldn’t help but match it, “Had to come see you,” He ran his fingers through Jack's hair, “Is this what you do when you disappear to the bathroom sometimes? Sleep?”

Jack closed his eyes, easily relaxing into Bitty’s touch. He turned his face more towards the pillow, which made Bitty’s heart practically explode, no grown man should be as adorable as Jack Zimmermann was, “Euh, maybe.” He opened one eye to look at Bitty, “It makes me feel comforted. I don’t remember when I started doing it. It’s not too weird?”

“Not at all, sweetpea! I just can’t cuddle you in there.” He pouted a little bit, which made Jack smile again. “Sure you can. Come here.” He reached up, lacing his fingers with Bitty’s where they were still in his hair. He turned his head a little to kiss the inside of Bittle's wrist, “Come here,” He repeated.

Bittle smiled and climbed into the tub carefully, Jack moving the blanket so Bitty could tuck himself against Jack. He wedged himself under Jack’s chin, slotted perfectly against his body like the two were made for each other. Jack smiled, relaxing even more as his eyes slipped closed again. There was no need to talk about the game that Jack lost, there would be hundreds of games, wins or losses, over his career. What mattered was just being there for each other like this. Bitty stayed awake for a while, even after he knew that Jack had drifted off. These were his favorite moments, Jack pressed against him, a warm and solid constant in his life. With his head pressed against the other’s chest, he eventually let Jack’s deep and even breathing lull him to sleep.

Somehow, Bitty managed to sleep for a few hours before he woke up. When he did, Jack was already awake and squinting at Bitty’s phone which was vibrating nonstop, “It’s been like that for a while.”

“Sorry,” Bitty murmured and shifted out from under Jack so he could look at his phone. He had an insane amount of notifications, snaps and texts from both teams, even Snapchats from people he couldn’t remember meeting or didn't even know. There were also a lot of notifications saying his story had been screenshotted, which he didn’t understand. His story hadn’t been that interesting, had it? He frowned and opened a notification from Shitty.

‘BRAH YOU PUT THAT ON YOUR ACTUAL STORY’ Bitty’s blood ran cold and he scrambled to check. Sure enough, he had and now over two hundred people had seen it, with about half of that having taken a screenshot. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid, “Jack,” He breathed, head snapping over to him, “Jack, I think I messed up,” tears were welling in his eyes, terrified that he had just ruined what they had. That he had forced Jack to come out before he was ready. Jack’s eyes were wide and he could already feel the first spikes of anxiety shooting through him, that was never a good way to start a sentence, and the look on Bitty’s face? That made it worse. He took a deep breath, “What’s wrong?”

“Since we started seeing each other more I’ve been puttin’ you on my story. But not my real one! One that’s only for the boys at Samwell and the Falconers who have a Snapchat.” He reached for Jack’s hand, wanting comfort, wanting to know it would be okay, “And I’ve been real good about it. It’s silly things like that night I caught you eatin’ an Oreo in the kitchen,” A small, nervous smile ghosted Jack’s lips, “And when I saw you in the tub you were so cute and, sugar, I couldn’t help myself! I took a picture. I was going to put it on the private story! But I messed up and it ended up on my public one. I’m sorry, honey, people have been taking pictures of it and messaging me. That’s why my phone was buzzin’ so much.” The more he talked the tighter he held Jack’s hand, “I-I only looked at what Shitty said. I’m sorry.”

Jack held Bitty’s hand just as tight, “It might not be that bad, eh?” He murmured after what felt like an eternity of silence between them. He was worried, yes but most people only thought of them as friends, they might be able to do damage control before it got worse, “Taking it down might look more suspicious, just leave it up. We’ll go through the response together.”

Bitty wiped his eyes with the heel of his right hand, which was the one not clinging to Jack like a lifeline. Bitty sniffed and whispered, “Out of the tub?” Jack chuckled despite the ball of anxiety sitting right in the pit of his stomach, “In bed.”

The two got up out of the tub, Bitty almost falling back onto Jack, who reached up and grabbed him with a gentle laugh. It broke the tension enough for them both to calm down. Slowly, they moved to the bed where they sat shoulder to shoulder, as Bitty opened message after message. The ones from the Samwell and Falconers boys were all warnings about him having put it on his real story and not Shaking My Head. There were a few who followed it up with something that resembled ‘He’s cute though, share him with the world’. Jack was blushing the entire time. Once they had moved out of friend territory and got into people who they didn’t know, things got rocky. Most everyone thought Bitty was just chirping Jack, and that their friendship was ‘one for the ages’, which was good, that’s what they wanted. But not everyone saw it that way, some people most certainly took it as ‘they’re together and that was flirting, not chirping’. There were so many questions being asked and more notifications kept coming in as they were reading the old ones.

By the end of it, it was about sixty/forty as to people who thought they were only friends versus people who thought they were more than that. Bitty met Jack’s eyes hesitantly, “Honey, I’m so sorry. I think I just outed you, that’s the worst thing that I could-“

Jack cut him off with a kiss, his hand cradling Bitty’s jaw, not unlike the first kiss they had ever shared. Bittle practically melted into it, “Why aren’t you mad at me?” He murmured against Jack’s lips when they pulled away, only enough to breathe and speak.

“I’m scared, Bits-“ He started, “I’m terrified, but most people think we’re just chirping each other, so we can control it, get ahead of things.” He was fighting his panic. He was trying to convince himself that this was a good thing. He shouldn't have to hide his partner because he wanted a good career and at any rate, the Falconers already knew and would treat him well no matter what happened. The important people already knew, “But let’s say for a minute that I don’t care what the outcome is, people figure it out or they don’t. I shouldn’t be ashamed of you-“ Bitty frowned, “Are you ash-“ “Never, never-“ He kissed his cheek, lingering there, “Maybe this was the best way for this to happen. I don’t have to agonize over the decision now.” Jack’s words calmed Bitty but he still felt awful. He hoped that in the end, it all worked out for the best.

They had managed to fall back to sleep, this time in Jack’s bed but equally as curled around each other as they had been in the tub. When they woke up, Jack discovered messaged from Georgia saying that some news outlet was covering the ‘are they just roommates?’ angle and that maybe they should get ahead of it all before it blew out of proportion. Though, she did add that there was minimal damage, so they could ignore it if they wanted. They had texted back and forth for a while before Jack decided that it was time to leap. Might as well. He wanted to be able to celebrate wins with Bitty while he was still on the ice, which he couldn’t do if he was in the closet.

“Bits?” He asked, looking over at him. They both had insane bedhead, hair sticking up in all directions, faces soft with sleep. Jack wasn’t wearing a shirt, he often didn’t when it was just them but Bitty had on shorts and one of Jack’s shirts (it was big and soft and comfy. Perfect for sleeping). Bitty still looked worried, “How bad is it, honey?” He was practically holding his breath. Jack reassured him with a smile, “It’s all worked out.” He wrapped an arm around Bitty’s waist, pulling him close against him, “Can we post something together?”

“You want to post something? Right now?” Bitty now looked surprised instead of worried, but instead of digging more said, “Sure thing,” He grabbed his phone and opened Snapchat. He had even more notifications, “Goin’ to have to turn those off. They’re gettin’ annoying,” He mused to himself as he turned the camera on selfie mode. He made sure the picture was only of their collarbones and up. Right as he took the picture, Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty’s cheek, his eyes slipping close as he did. Bitty blushed darkly, and that was in the picture as well, “Jack!” He laughed, “We can’t post this… well, maybe to Shaking My Head but not to-“

“You should put it on the one you did last night. Let them talk if they want but I’m done hiding.” He had talked to Georgia about this. Bitty’s eyes lit up and his tired in vain to hide his grin, “Are you sure?” He asked, “Jack, this is a big-“ Jack gently took Bitty’s phone and started messing with things, but before he could do too much damage, Bitty made sure the original was saved, as he always did.

In the end, Jack did something cheesy, two hearts, a red and a blue one. Simple, but it got the point across. He looked at Bitty, “You’re ready too, right?” He realized he hadn’t asked, that he had just told Bitty that they were doing this. “Sugar, of course, I am.” He nodded. Jack pressed the send button and off it went. The first thing Bittle did when Jack handed him his phone back was to turn off notifications from everyone except the people who mattered.

It didn’t take long for the story to break about the first out hockey player. They kept quiet until the press release at the next Falconers game. It was easy, they had won and Jack had prepared so when the question inevitably came, he was ready, “Yes, Eric Bittle is my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any tags I should add and as always, if you liked it leave a kudos and comment!!


End file.
